User talk:JWPengie/Archive 2
Archive Hi JWPengie, Your archive is done. All you need to do now is add links to your archive. If you want me to protect your archive and/or help with creating an archive template, just let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:archive template Hi JWPengie, I created your template here. Feel free to modify it in any way. Also, i've set the default archive size text to "10,000 bytes". Feel free to change it as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Question Hi KWPengie, No, you need to do it manually. The text just says ''pagesize bytes. Archive in 10,000 bytes'', which is just a reminder. You can change the 10,000 bytes to anotehr number if you want. If you want to archive your page, follow this: #Press the "down" arrow in the "Edit" button in your talk page. #Select "Rename". #Change the page title to "JWPengie/Archive number", like: JWPengie/Archive 2 #*Make sure that the namespace is set to "User talk". #Press "Rename page". #Your talk:JWPengie|redirect=no}} base user page would then redirect to your sub page. Go back to it, and replace the redirect with your user talk template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:I dont get it Hi JWPingie, Pages are devided for different types. For example: *Mainspace (ordinary articles) *Talk *User *User talk *Template *File *MediaWiki And so on. Becasue when archiving your taalk page you just move a User talk page to another User talk page, you don't have to change anything. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:so ok Exactly. Whenever you need a newer page just use a higher number (2, then 3, then 4, then 5, etc.). Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Last question i think Hi JWPengie, When you click the dropdown opening menu buttton (marked in red), the following dropdown should appear. Pressing the "Rename" option would lead you to . After moving page A to page B, page A would have a redirect to page B. Hence when going to your talk page after renaming, it would load instead your archive. To go back to your user talk page, a link at the top would say "Redirected from User talk:JWPengie". You can press it to go back to your user page. The pres "Edit" and replace the content with your user talk template P.S. if you have any questions, don't worry ;) i'll be glad to answer them too. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Hi JWPengie, I think it would be simpler if I make one for you. tell me the info you want on it and I'll create it for you. Mine ismade on Community Central so I can transclude it on any wiki rather than have to remake it. I'll makeit on CC for you. Spydar007 (Talk) 13:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Do you want a status? Like 'Fully Active', or 'Partially Actrive' :Spydar007 (Talk) 13:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:I don't see it Hi JWPengie, It may be a bug, but first try clearing your cache and try again. If it still doesn't work, to wikia so they can fix this. In the mean time, if you want to archive your talk page, go to and perform the archive directly via this page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Template Created Template Created. Go here to view it. You can add this to a userpage on any wiki by adding . Spydar007 (Talk) 13:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Thanks Pengie! Have something completely random. --------------- Rekanochi (talk) 18:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:I giving up Hi JWPengie, Please don't give up on your archive ;) Anyway what yo do you mean by the "|||"? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:I mean Hi JWPengie, I recommend keeping your user talk archive. If you ever want to archive and needs some help, you can feel free to request archiving it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:i was wrong Hi JWPengie, Your user talk header is ok- there is nothing wrong with it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:This has nothing to do with archives Hi JWPengie, Exactly, but the source code uses , therefore, it needs to be placed like this: And when finishing. it will be addable by typing . Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: puffle drawing you requested I'm glad you like it. "You can lead a Puffle Dude to water, but you can't make her drink." (talk) 20:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Srry Its ok. You are very lucky...I wish I would return in September too...when did your Summer Break start? Mine started like when the MU Takeover started Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] August 6, 2013 RE: Hi JWPengie, I may able to come, atleast I dont have school at that time :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 23:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Summer Man you are REALLY lucky. 2011 was the SHORTEST Summer ever for me! I think my Summer vacations started around July 2 - 9. And I returned to school like in August 22. Each year Summer gets way shorter sadly. My country was even thinking to make us return to School NEXT WEEK! I would like to live whenever which country you are... Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] August 6, 2013 Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Srry So you only have one single Christmas Vacation and you don't have Spring Break? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] August 6, 2013 Calculations You are still lucky. I have done calculations and you still have more days off vacations. However, do you have special events which on that day you don't have School to celebrate the event? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] August 6, 2013 RE: 9x Srry O_O Man you have a lot of luck. I normally have very few holidays and some are even cancelled in my School like Halloween since we celebrate another event named "Day of the Death" which is on November 1st and 2nd. They don't even celebrate Halloween on my School since my School is catholic and they consider Halloween like Satan's Party or something like that :(. In my old school, I remember there was a Chocolate Fountain, an awesome Haunted House, Halloween Activities, no Homework and a lot of fun. Now in the School where I am...NOTHING but only Homework, homework and more crappy boring homework. Sometimes they EVEN cancel days off! Last year they cancelled Day of the Death and it would be taken like a normal School Day. Heck many people didn't agree of it and few went to School. I didn't go to School that day though. You know...I wish I have lived in the USA. I have many problems with Spanish that this affects a lot to my School. We don't have enough money to go to the USA so my destiny for now is probably stay on that School. I am perfect in English though which its weird since I am Mexican o.e. Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] August 6, 2013 RE:Bug? Hi JWPengie, You haven't edited the article Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, but has just edited the article Cadence. If an article that you've edited doesn't apear in your , it means that either you pressed the "unfollow" button for that article, or a glitch has occured, which is unlikely. If it continues pleas . Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:re:re:Bug? Hi JWPengie, Try to clear your cache or switch browsers and see if newer pages are added to the following page. If not, please . Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Longer sig Hi JWPengie, You can do that by creating a page called User:JWPengie/sign in the wikis you frequently edit, and add your new signature there. Then, add to your preferences this code: Which will then add the content of User:JWPengie/sign whenever you sign using ~~~~ or ~~~. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Anti-Saraapril Rebellion Hi JW,thanks for making the logo for the ASR(Anti-Saraapril Rebellion).I appreciate it.Soon i'll make a blog,similar to the Operation Pookie one. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 23:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Archive Hi JWPengie, It can be moved by going , change the text in the "To new title:" text box to: JWPengie/Archive 2 Press the "Rename page" button, and you're done. Just remember to go later to your talk:JWPengie|redirect=no&action=edit}} user page and replace the redirect with your user talk header template. Also, you can ask me or another admin to protect the archived page. If you are having troubles and want me or someone else to do the archive, you can contact me or another user. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC)